


Emergency Call

by Zeckarin



Series: And they were roomates... (but there were two beds) [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Just Add Kittens, Possessive Crowley, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Queerplatonic Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeckarin/pseuds/Zeckarin
Summary: A concerned demon rushes to A.Z. Fell's bookshop.





	Emergency Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tabby Cat Beta reader](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tabby+Cat+Beta+reader).

> Again, a lot of thanks to megzseattle for her nice and accurate advices at beta reading, and to Tabby Cat, who approved this story (and it IS difficult to please a cat !)

The bookshop's door opened with a thud. The bell jingled loudly.

“Aziraphale ? Came as fast as I could ! What's so urgent ?”

“Crowley ! Thank God you're here... In the back room !”

The demon's mouth pressed in a firm line. Aziraphale's voice almost always contained an anxious streak. He knew this voice enough to judge his friend's state of mind only by judging the level of said streak on a personal, complicated and very efficient scale. 

There was trouble.

Forgetting his usual saunter, he made a beeline to the back of the shop, stopping in the doorway at the sight of his friend. Then he sighed, his hand coming to cover his glasses in the universal gesture of “I can’t believe what I’m seeing right now”.

“You've got to be kidding me, angel. THAT'S the emergency ?”

Aziraphale send him a scathing look over the... thing asleep in his arms.

“Why, yes of course it is ! This innocent child was LOST, Crowley ! An orphan ! She was freezing and terrified ! How can it not BE an emergency ?”

“It's a cat, angel” he answered flatly.

Really, he didn't even know why he was bothering with this conversation. Aziraphale was set on helping a kitten, so a kitten they will help. No point in arguing, except maybe for the fun of it, but the angel was seriously distressed and bickering now would end in angelic wrath. Well, maybe not wrath, but at least a Look. The betrayed/hurt look that always had Crowley's stomach knot and freeze at the same time. He would do anything to avoid that one.

“Yes. And ?” was his friend's answer. His expression was way too guarded to the demon's liking. Better play it safe. Plus... the little fleabag was cute.

“Nothing. Just... we have to search... you know, for a dog-free, baby-free house. Wouldn't want it to be bullied.”

“Oh” The angel's face brightened, and he directed a relieved smile to the demon. “Yes, we should. A good house, where she will be taken care of, poor dear.”

Really, it was difficult to be annoyed by the situation. That was more endearing than anything else, and it was the kind of thing that made Aziraphale who he was. He would not ignore a desperate soul, whether it belong to a human, a demon or a kitten. And the day he would do that Crowley would have to kill the impostor and hunt down whoever abducted his friend.

The demon made his phone appear out of ether and launched a search. Well, a demonic one, more accurate than the human way.

“Family just five blocks away, angel. Kid lost his guinea pig, parents discussing adopting another pet to console him. Birthday in a week It will be happy there.”

“Perfect ! Time enough to put her back to shape. She needs feeding, and cleaning, and a lot of affection. She is not very trusting right now, not that I can blame her...”

They both looked at the tabby kitten curled on Aziraphale's left arm and fast asleep. Crowley wasn’t fooled by the thing’s total abandon. Every living being was trusting the angel on sight, that was in his job description. But yes, looking at the tiny creature's aura, there was a lot of work to be done in just a week. Giving it right now will end in it hiding behind furniture in terror for days. Not good for the kitten, nor for the sad child.

He sighed again, just for show. “Kay, m'going to buy some cat food, I guess... and sushi take out ?”

“Oh yes, that's a splendid idea. Take some sake to heat, dear boy.” Aziraphale's smile was warm and fond and conveyed many words he would never dare utter. That was fine with Crowley, as long as he didn't heard praises of thanks, he could pretend he didn't receive them.

The angel watched him step out and drive away way too fast, and smiled at the sound of multiple horns and shouting. Crowley really was a dear boy, going out of his way like that just to grab cat food. He didn't even have to ask. They both knew miracled food didn't taste the same.

“And you deserve the best, don't you, little lady ? Yes, of course you do...” He caressed the kitten with the back of his finger, and she stretched lazily and purred in her sleep. She really was adorable, bent in every way with abandon. He wouldn't tell Crowley she reminded him on a certain demon melting on a certain sofa. His friend’s pride would never survive that.

“Alright then. You don't need a basket, there's enough cushions here to please you. But you will need toys, and my books are no scratching posts, he added in a firm tone, earning a yawn in answer. I guess Heaven doesn't mater any more, so frivolous miracle it is then...”

When the demon got back, the back room was occupied by four cat trees and a lot of toys. Crowley didn't dare to smile.

“Oh, there you are, my dear ! I'm glad you were so fast, I think she's hungry.”

Crowley blinked at the kitten playing happily on a rug. She looked content.

“Better feed her right away, then, angel”

Much later, when Aziraphale finally declared their guest perfectly comfy, they sat on their usual spots to eat sushi and drink warm sake while watching an apparently possessed kitten run in every direction after a little plastic ball. It finally calmed and jumped on the sofa with a proprietary air. Crowley slid over to give it better access to the cushions.

“No, dear” said Aziraphale sternly, rising brusquely, and Crowley froze on the spot, wondering what he'd done. But the angel picked the cat up and transported it on one of the armchairs, brow furrowed. He shook a finger a the little thing who ignored him and started to groom. “This couch is Crowley's”.

Then he headed to the kitchen to fetch some wine and left a startled demon watch his retreating figure with something akin to awe.

“Manchester, angel. You will be the death of me” he murmured to himself, then stretched all along the cushions, one leg on the armrest, one arm on the back of the sofa, and took his glasses off before turning his head to raise a triumphant eyebrow at the interloper.

“Don’t pout, Princess, I won fair and square”.

The cat began chasing its tail. It was obviously vexed, decided the demon with satisfaction.


End file.
